internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in Australia in 2016–17
The Sri Lanka cricket team toured Australia in February 2017 to play three Twenty20 International (T20Is) matches. Cricket Australia confirmed the venues in August 2016, which included the first-ever international cricket match to be held at Kardinia Park, Geelong. With both Steve Smith and David Warner unavailable due to the scheduling of the series against India, Aaron Finch was named as Australia's captain for the series. Sri Lanka's T20I captain Angelo Mathews was unavailable for the tour, after suffering a hamstring injury during the second T20I against South Africa in January 2017. Ahead of the T20I series, there was a twenty-over tour match between Prime Minister's XI and Sri Lanka. Adam Voges captained the Prime Minister's XI side in his last international match before he retired. Sri Lanka won the three-match T20I series 2–1. Squads Australia's Chris Lynn was injured prior to the series and was replaced by Ben Dunk. Tour match 20-over match: Prime Minister's XI v Sri Lanka | team2 = | score1 = 6/169 (20 overs) | runs1 = Sam Heazlett 58 (37) | wickets1 = Vikum Sanjaya 3/26 (4 overs) | score2 = 5/170 (17.1 overs) | runs2 = Niroshan Dickwella 47 (26) | wickets2 = D'Arcy Short 2/19 (3 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Andrew Crozier (Aus) and Sam Nogajski (Aus) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 6/168 (20 overs) | runs1 = Aaron Finch 43 (34) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 2/29 (4 overs) | score2 = 5/172 (20 overs) | runs2 = Asela Gunaratne 52 (37) | wickets2 = Ashton Turner 2/12 (2 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Mick Martell (Aus) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = Asela Gunaratne (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Michael Klinger, Billy Stanlake, Ashton Turner (Aus) and Vikum Sanjaya (SL) all made their T20I debuts. *''At the age of 36, Michael Klinger became the oldest player for Australia to debut in a T20I. *''Aaron Finch became second fastest batsman and the third Australian to reach 1,000 runs in T20Is. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 173 (20 overs) | runs1 = Moisés Henriques 56* (37) | wickets1 = Nuwan Kulasekara 4/31 (4 overs) | score2 = 8/176 (20 overs) | runs2 = Asela Gunaratne 84* (46) | wickets2 = Andrew Tye 3/37 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Kardinia Park, Geelong | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Sam Nogajski (Aus) | motm = Asela Gunaratne (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Jhye Richardson (Aus) made his T20I debut. *''Sam Nogajski (Aus) stood in his first T20I as an umpire. *''This was the first T20I match to be played at this venue.< *''Sri Lanka made 36 runs from the final two overs, the most in a successful run-chase in a T20I. *''This was Australia's fifth-consecutive loss at home in T20Is, their longest losing streak. *''This was the 50th win for Sri Lanka in T20Is, becoming the third team to do so. *''Niroshan Dickwella (SL) was given a two-match ban after he showed his dissent at an umpire's decision. He was also fined 30% of his match fee for the incident. }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 6/187 (20 overs) | runs1 = Michael Klinger 62 (43) | wickets1 = Dasun Shanaka 2/27 (4 overs) | score2 = 146 (18 overs) | runs2 = Dilshan Munaweera 37 (25) | wickets2 = James Faulkner 3/20 (3 overs) | result = Australia won by 41 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Mick Martell (Aus) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = Adam Zampa (Aus) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This was Australia's first win against Sri Lanka at home in a T20I. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in Australian cricket Category:2017 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2016–17 Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of Australia